Mak Megahertz
"Uggh... Megahertz needs a Megaholiday." --Mak Megahertz Mak Megahertz is the DJ of Hero Factory FM. Biography Mak was a galaxy-famous DJ when he began the Hero Factory FM radio show, which broadcasts weekly. Mak began his series by interviewing Hero Factory Alpha Team about their battle with Cornelius Zo and his army of Tiger Ants. He was about to question them on their capture of a space pirate when they were called off on another mission. He then spoke to their Mission Manager, Professor Nathaniel Zib. They then analyzed two emergency calls to the HERO FACTORY hotline. In the next episode, Mak interviewed William Furno as the rookie played through a training mission "on" Fabulox 18. Mak had believed the rookie to actually be on the planet and was very confused when he had to restart the mission. Mak then met up with Zib and took in two more calls. One reported the vicious Panda-Monium, and Mak confused this villain with InterPolar Bear, a polar bear cat burglar who dressed up as a panda. Mak commented on the absurdity of the situation and moved on. The next call reported Von Nebula having smashed the caller's house, and Mak and Zib discussed the danger of this villain. The next week, Mak started out with Zib's call analysis segment. This call reported a giant frog having stolen a caller's football. Zib ran through the multiple objectives the Heroes would have on this mission, which (to Mak's dismay) did not prioritize retrieving the football. After listening to an advertisement for "Dancing with the Heroes", Mak referred to Preston Stormer as "good old Stormer" -- which enraged the Hero because it insinuated he was old. After Stormer began calling the show's switchboard, Mak retracted the statement. He then interviewed Sid Asimo, a robot who had worked in the Furnace Room of the Assembly Tower for 92 years. However, the interview did not go well, due to Asimo's hearing impairment. The next episode began with Zed Clickstart, intrepid field reporter, being attacked by a horde of villains. When the communications with Clickstart were cut, Mak attributed it to "technical malfunctions" and switched to the next segment - an interview with Gargantuan Smash. The former villain explained why he now worked with Hero Factory and revealed his true passion: poetry. As he began to recite his lines, Mak anxiously cut him off by rolling the ads. Mak then joined Professor Zib once more for their call analysis segment. In this segment, a six-armed, six-legged dragon creature is reported attacking a school. In the fifth episode, Zib and Mak got a call about a cruel math teacher giving their students too much homework. Mak expressed the urgency of the situation. In the next segment, Mak played a recording of a classic mission and interviewed two Heroes who were there: Duece Carter and Oscar Flint. He asked if they knew where the third member of their team, Felonius Fox, was, but they were as clueless as he. Mak played another classic mission from Carter and Flint, and then returned to Zib, who was struggling to understand a completely indecipherable message. A week later, Mak interviewed the heads of the Hero Factory Fan Club, who were so obsessed with the organization that they climbed up the side of the building in a major security breach. They revealed the armed guard now escorting them and assorted other restrictions imposed on them by the Hero Factory. Mak ended the interview and rolled the ads, which included an ad for the new Bulk "Essence of a Hero" cologne. Mak joked about the commercial and then joined Zib to discuss a call reporting the ravenous omnivore, Hobo-Chincu. A week later, Zed Clickstart (recently out of the hospital) again started the episode with his on-field covering of Sierra Team's battle with the Acid Snake of Videon. As Clickstart was savaged by the monster, the show went back to Mak, who was eating a sandwich. An advertisement for the artistic collaborations of opera singer Lydia Zehula and Gargantuan Smash prompted a bewildered response from Megahertz, who then ushered in Dr. Calvin Metric, a designer of Hero tools. The doctor had brought in his "de-atomizer", which Mak accidentally activated. The machine then began to de-atomize Mak. Metric expressed his regrets at there not currently being an "atomizer" in existence, and promised to make Mak an appointment in the Assembly Tower. Still de-atomizing, Mak closed the show. In the time between the seventh and eighth podcasts, Mak was pieced back together. In the eighth podcast, Mak interviewed Avant Garbage filmmaker Tibor Terrell on his top-secret movie project. This was revealed to be Hero Factory: The Musical, which Mak began to viciously express his disgust for. After the interview and the following preview for the musical, Mak closed the show, saying that the next episode would involve the mysterious Recon Team, focusing on new threats to the Hero Factory Universe. Anatomy Mak is a Robot, one of the main inhabitants of the Universe, especially Makuhero City. He contains a flux capacitor, a titaxium bolt, and an endoskeleton in his body, which was briefly dismantled after an incident with a de-atomizer. He is able to eat normal food, such as a sandwich, and drinks hot oil in place of human coffee. He also appears able to vomit, as he suggested while bashing Hero Factory: The Musical. Quotes "I think I need another cup of hot oil." --Mak Megahertz "...I think he was probably rather distracted by your show, Mak." "Yeah, well, I do tend to have that effect on people." --Zib and Mak on Furno's failed training mission "First, the most important task is --" "Retrieve the football!" --Mak and Zib on the giant frog call "Wait, that... that was a major security breach! How were you allowed this interview?" "Well, we kind of weren't..." "...but we were allowed access to the building under extreme guard!" "Oh, so those twelve guys standing outside are NOT part of your fan club." "Of course not! They're heavily-armed guards!" --Mak Megahertz speaking to AJ Lightfuse and Jo'syntha Bolt, the heads of the Hero Factory Fan Club "I can't believe we cut out the emergency call section for this..." "Can I get a bucket in here?" --some of Mak's remarks on Tibor Terrell's Hero Factory: The Musical Appearances *Hero Factory FM Category:Characters Category:2010 Category:Hero Factory Universe